Tamer Things
by alyssialui
Summary: Lucius and Narcissa return home after having dinner with Bellatrix and Rodulphus. Lucissa! Warning: sexual content.


_A/N: Lucius and Narcissa return home after having dinner with Bellatrix and Rodulphus' home. One of my favourite pairings - Lucissa! RxR. FxF. Warning for sexual content._

_Submission for:_

_**Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt Competition**: A canon pairing - Lucissa_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Green flames roared in the fireplace as a man strolled out of it in a huff. He was the epitome of elegance from his clean and polished threstral-skin shoes, his sharp black trousers, neat white shirt and his pristine black dress-robes fringed with intricate patterns of silver on the cuffs and collar. His hair was pulled back, flowing over his ears and held together by a silk green ribbon at the nape his neck. His cane hit the wooden floor with every agitated step he made out of the hearth.

As he made his way to the centre of the living room, the fire sprung to life again before another exited its flames. It was beautiful woman whose long fair hair was swept up around her head, interspersed with glittering diamond studs. Her red lips drew attention to her fair yet tired face, the fatigue evident in the slope of her shoulders. She followed behind her husband, the train of her long, fitting green gown trailing in her wake.

"If I have to listen to Lestrange one more time about his bloody knife collection, it'll be too soon!" her husband roared, throwing his cane across the room to land unceremoniously on the floor and roll under the couch.

"Dear, you must stay calm. He is after all your brother-in-law," the woman said calmly. She had come up behind her husband to place soft fingers on his shoulder, pressing slightly through the robes.

He shrugged her off, striding forward to retrieve his discarded cane. "Brother-in-law by that demented woman you call a sister," he grumbled as he fell to his knees. He reached under the chair blindly, patting the floor underneath. "She's another one who I'm always so excited to see as well," he drawled sarcastically before raising off the ground, cane in hand.

The woman giggled, placing a dainty hand up to her mouth. She knew her sister could be more than a handful. "Well we won't have to see them again for awhile. I'm sure they're tired of us too. We're too tame for their standards."

At this, her husband let out a hearty laugh, "Why yes, choosing to enjoy a quiet night drinking wine over mindlessly torturing house-elves is much too tame for them."

She came close to him again, extending a hand to him who was still kneeling on the floor. He rose to his feet and she leaned in close. She pulled at the ribbon at the nape of his neck slowly and let it fall to the floor allowing his hair to fan around his face. Her arms remained around his neck, her fingers combing through the golden strands which flowed freely off his shoulders.

He chuckled deep within his chest as his own hands ghosted up her back. His fingers found the glittering comb holding her hair in place and he tugged at it softly. Her hair fell to her waist in waves once the comb was removed, which he placed carefully on the couch beside him.

He held her head in the palm of his hands, his fingers caught in her blonde locks and pulled her lips to meet his. The kiss was sweet, her soft lips moving with his. Her tongue darted out to lick his bottom lip and he opened his mouth in reply. The kiss grew more passionate as they battled for dominance, their motions more frantic and demanding as they got lost in one another, the world around them forgotten.

She pulled away from him forcefully, her chest heaving through the tight fabric of her dress. He leaned into her, their foreheads touching as he took deep, quick breaths. She grinned and then turned her head up to look into his eyes. "How about we go upstairs and partake in some not-so-tame activities?" she asked.

He grinned back and said, "Or even better, right here."

He leaned her back onto the couch, attacking her lips hungrily. She pulled him on top of her, her hands shoving his robes off his shoulders as quickly as possible. His mouth moved to suckle her neck as her finger deftly undid every button on the front of his white shirt. She gasped as he nipped a tender spot, causing him to smile against her skin.

Once freed, her hands wove around his body under his shirt, pulling him even more flush against her. His hands moved under her dress, pushing the hem higher and higher as they climbed her leg. He stopped at her thigh, tracing small circles teasingly. In response, she leaned up to bite his collarbone eliciting a small groan.

She smirked at him as her hands removed from within his shirt and scrambled lower to the band of his slacks. Slipping one hand inside, she gripped him tightly and he instinctively ground into her hand. She captured his mouth as her hand moved smoothly up and down, muffling all sounds which erupted from his throat.

Suddenly, he hiked the skirt of her dress as high as it could go and pushed her knickers to the side. He pulled her hand from his slacks and freed himself from the constricting clothing. After positioning himself at her entrance, he held her shoulders down, stared deeply into her eyes and he pushed himself as deeply as possible.

The long moan that escaped her mouth drove him wild, the ones which followed motivating him to move faster and harder. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he moved within her. She bit her lip as every one of her nerves fired deliciously addictive signals to her brain.

She pushed herself up off the couch and threw herself onto him, holding him close as she bounced on him. He knelt on the couch, supporting both of their weights, building speed with every thrusts.

Her sounds grew in volume and frequency as she neared her peak. She begged him to help her find release, to pleaded with him to take her over the edge, she used the filthiest language to tell him to fuck her with his cock. Every utterance heightened his own arousal and as she clenched around him, her waves of pleasure racking her body, he rode out her orgasm before succumbing to his own.

He removed legs from around his waist before pulling out from her. Adjusting himself, he lay back on the couch, allowing her to lay on top of him. They stayed there, enjoying each other and endorphins coursing through their veins.

* * *

It was a few moments after they were found in front of the fireplace of their bedroom. They were both dressed down now, their hair free from ties or ornaments, their bodies unrestrained by uncomfortable clothing but covered in loose silk robes. The fire bathed them in a warm glow, shadows dancing off the walls around them. The woman lay on her side between her husband's legs and against his chest, her palms against his bare skin through the opening of his robe. He kissed her forehead soundly, his hands draped lazily around her waist under her own robe.

There was slight movement as he reached over the edge of the chaise lounge and handed her an empty glass and he poured wine for the two of them. After replacing the bottle, they clinked their glasses, wove their hands and drank.

After disentangling their arms, she propped herself up on her unoccupied hand, the front her robe gaping slightly to reveal her smooth, porcelain skin. He stared down at her as she joked, "How is your tame evening, dear?"

He chuckled as he had earlier, "I definitely prefer this over whatever your mad sister does."


End file.
